


Locked In

by MyStarShine



Series: Warm ups [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Poly if you squint, no beta we die like men, self worth issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStarShine/pseuds/MyStarShine
Summary: Noctis has his doubts, about himself, about his friends, about everything. Everyone should jump ship before he took them down with him. Too bad nobody agrees with him.





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic to get me warmed up. I have some big ideas I want to write but I've been having a hard time getting voices down so I decided to write out a few scenes to see if I could get the ball rolling. I haven't written in years, and I haven't really written anything with meaning in even longer. I'm a little rusty but I'm determined to write my way through this fandom.

The night had already been long enough. There were too many of those lately. There were many more than he’d had in his entire life. They were finally back on track with the Regalia back in their grasp and none the worse for wear as Ignis might say. Noctis wish he could say the same about them. They sat around the haven, still exhausted from the day before. It had taken them the entire night just to fight their way to the Regalia only to have Ravus of all people stand in their way and knock them off kilter.

The feeling of helplessness was begining to overwhelm him. Their move to Altissia was growing closer and the life he knew was falling farther and farther from memory. Ravus sword meeting Gladio’s was doing nothing more than driving the point home. Noctis was going to be King of a felled nation in a failing world. Ravus’ strength had grown considerably, or perhaps Noct had never really noticed? It wasn’t as if he had been around when he visited Tenebrae all those years ago, not really.

“Hey Noct, we’re in the middle of a game here!” that was Prompto, he was sure of it.

“Noct, are you quite alright?”

“Wha-?” Noctis looked up from his phone at Prompto then at Ignis. “Uh, Sorry.”

“What’s going on Noct? You’ve been spaced all night,” Prompto said from where he sat on the ground beside Noct’s chair. His brow was gathered in concern. Noct had just thrown their game of Kings Knight, but any mock anger that Prompto held for it had completely vanished.

“I just got lost in thought,” Noctis offered a smile that did well of convincing no one.

“Is this about the base?” Gladio asked and they shared a look. Gladio had been out of sorts too. He hadn’t been jabbing at Noctis quite as often and that morning he woke with Noctis instead of at dawn to train. He should have known that Gladio would figure him out. He had always been unnervingly good at it. Ignis always tried, but if he ever came to the right conclusion he rarely came forward with it until absolutely necessary. Gladio never pulled punches.

“No, maybe. Not entirely?” Noctis rubbed at the back of his neck and he locked his phone and placed it in the cup holder of the chair he sat on.

“We’re here if you want to talk,” Prompto offered. He was looking up at him hopefully, always too observant, too good for Noctis. It was another one of those things that he’d have to give up. Duty was calling and Noctis couldn’t afford to be any more than King of Lucis with his Queen. Maybe after they’d be safe, maybe then he could think and breathe for just a moment.

“I’m just tired of all this,” he said. His eyes were closed and he took comfort in smell of the wood in the crackling campfire. “Astrals, I wish I could be anybody else for just a moment,” he wished he could be someone else period.

“Tough shit. You’re you Noct, ain’t nothing changing that,” Gladio said, his voice thundering across the haven.

Noctis observed his Shield for a long moment. He was completely angles and muscle. Everything about him was sharp. He never minced words, rarely ever let Noctis just feel. He let out a breath and shook his head, “You wouldn’t understand,” Noctis said.

Gladio snorted and he sat back in his chair. His head shook and he shared a glance with Ignis as if to say ‘can you believe this guy?’ Noctis had seen that movement a hundred times. “What part wouldn’t I understand, Princess? Iggy and I have been nothing but groomed for this. You think we don’t get it? You really think we’re not hitched to this ride? You typical, shortsighted, spoiled brat,” Gladio said.

“Yeah, you don’t get it,” Noctis said, not backing down. Ignis crossed his legs and just watched the two of them, not commenting on Gladio’s rant. In the end they could keep whoever they wanted, in the end they could leave and be safe and Noctis would still be barrelling toward a life locked by the ring on his finger.

“The fuck I don’t,” Gladio said, getting more and more riled up. Noctis let him.

“Even if you were someone else, there’s hardly a person out there that isn’t going through hard times at the moment,” Ignis offered as if that was all that factored in. His gaze on Noctis was steady and Noct could tell that Ignis was trying to pick him apart, trying to understand.

“At least I’d have been free...” Noctis said almost hoping that it was too quiet for anyone to hear. The feeling flooded over him sometimes, but he was usually pulled back to reality by the fact that if he were anyone else then he wouldn’t have Gladio or Ignis in his life and maybe not even Prompto. Ignis frowned and Noctis wondered for a moment whether his advisor understood.

“We’re all in this shit together,” Gladio said. The line of his mouth was drawn tightly and Noctis could tell that he was holding back a new insult from his well stocked arsenal.

“Not really. You could leave if you wanted to, I wouldn’t try to stop you,” Noctis said while he lifted his head from where it rested on his knuckles.

“You’d let me leave?” Gladio said with a snort. “Fuck me, what a great gift. Thank you, your highness.”

“I don’t have to let you do anything, I don’t own you,” Noctis muttered. “If you want to go, then go. Be with Iris or something,” _anything_.

“Noct..” Prompto’s voice was quiet from where he sat on the ground beside Noctis. His hand was tightly clutching his phone.

“Like you could survive without us,” Gladio said.

“Now would not be the time Gladio,” he could always count on Ignis.

“I’d figure it out,” Noctis said defensively before he shifted his weight to sit up straight. “I don’t care how badly, I’d figure it out. So you know, if you want to bail then now’s the time.”

“No one’s bailing, Noct, right guys? Gladio’s right, we’re in this together,” Prompto said with a nod, his face scrunched in that unsure look he got when he wasn’t feeling right. Prompto reached out and gently rested his hand on Noct’s forearm. “You’ve gotta know that, bud.”

“Prom, this isn’t about me thinking you guys are going to leave. This is me giving you guys an out. I’m on this train whether I like it or not, and I’m going to the end of the line. Just...” Noctis ran his free hand over his face and sighed. He just needed them to be safe. “I’ve dragged you all far enough.”

“If you think we’re only here because we’re supposed to be, you’re dumber than I thought,” Gladio muttered as he leaned forward in his seat. His elbows rested on his knees and his fingers clasped together. “Besides, I’m going out in a blaze of glory or I’m living forever,” he smirked.

“Cor’s the Immortal not you,” Noctis said with a breathy laugh.

“Ass,” Gladio said.

“It’s a great ass,” Noct said and he slouched in his chair feeling a wave of calm flow over him as Prompto’s fingers interlocked with his.

“It’s the best ass,” Prompto said trying to lighten the mood and Noctis felt the hand in his squeeze.

“I must agree with Gladio. Noct, we aren’t here because you’re the Prince, or even because you are the Chosen King. We’re here because we care for you, immeasurably.” Ignis said from his spot across the fire.

“Thanks, Iggy,” Noctis said before drawing a deep breath and he looked up to the stars. He honestly didn’t know how he could inspire such devotion. He’d caused them all more trouble than he was worth.

“Hey,” Prompto urged Noctis’ gaze from the sky. “Sorry, not sorry Noct, but you’re stuck with us,” he said with a smile.

“Yeah, what he said,” Gladio looked like he wanted to say more, but whatever words he wanted to say were well guarded.

“Indeed. Noct, I’ve said it before. I’ll always have your back,” Ignis said firmly.

Noctis looked around the campfire at the men that had stood with him for what seemed like a lifetime. Emotion washed over him for a brief moment he didn’t know if he was going to smile or if he was going to break. “Alright, I get it,” Noctis said with a nod. “Thanks, you guys are the best,” He said quietly.

“Yeah, I am,” Gladio stood, “It’s late, we should start getting ready to turn in. But you, your royal pain in the ass sound like you need some sense kicked into you. We’re sparring tomorrow, got it?”

“Ugh, no fair. You’re my shield. Who’s supposed to protect me from you and your training schedule?”

“Deal with it,” Gladio shoved his finger into Noct’s forhead and Noct slapped it away with a huff, but there was a smile tugging at his lips.

“Do take care not to wear him too thin, we still have to make it to Lestallum at some point,” Ignis said taking the hand Gladio extended to him to pull himself upward from his seat.

“His royal sassiness can handle it. End of the line, right?"" Gladio looked at Noctis expectantly. 

"End of the line," Noctis agreed. Gladio nodded before he headed toward the tent, throwing his arm up in a casual wave before he ducked inside.

Ignis stepped in front of Noctis for a moment. His height impossible even as he placed two gloved hands at his jawline with a fond smile. “Do take care, Noct. Should you feel too much weight on your shoulders, we’re here to aleviate what we can,” Ignis said.

“Of course, Specs,” Noctis said, heat spreading up his neck for a brief moment.

“I’ll see you both in the morning, then? Don’t stay up too late,” Ignis said, stepping back.

“Yeah, of course. Night Ignis,” Prompto said and Noctis just waved his hand as Ignis disappeared into the tent.

The pair sat there for a few moments after the shuffling in the tent died down. Noctis tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about the Empire and it’s overwhelming strength. How they were mobilizing faster than they could get to Altissia. He tried not to think about Insomnia, or Luna, or anything beyond right here.

“You know...” Prompto trailed off as he pushed himself up to his knees and after a brief moment he was kneeling between Noctis’ thighs staring up at him.

“Yeah?” Noctis almost wanted to make a light hearted joke, but something told him now wasn’t the time.

“It must be so hard Noct, living for everyone else. I can’t even imagine what you’re going through. You’re so strong, but it’s okay to take a break sometimes.”

Noctis stared down at Prompto with a wrinkled brow before he shook his head. “We should head to bed,” he said.

“You’re not dragging us along you know? We’re walking with you. So when you’re feeling down or whatever it is, just know that we’ve got you and we’re not letting go, ok?”

Noctis stood then. The back of his calves hit the chair and pushed it backwards. Prompto moved with him, tugging him forward wrapping his arm around Noctis’ waist refusing to let him escape. Noctis let out a heavy breath and slowly wound his arm around Prompto, burying his face in the other man’s neck. _Astrals_ , Luna was perfect, but she wasn’t Prompto. “Hey Prom?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re still holding my hand,” Noctis said quietly.

Prompto squeezed his hand tighter than he had before. He wasn’t ready to let go, “Heh, I guess I am.”

End. 

Let me know what you think, I'd certainly appreciate it~

My tumblr is [My-Star-Shine](https://my-star-shine.tumblr.com/) if you want to check it out. It's a very new blog, but I plan to put my creations there. 

 

 

 


End file.
